


Have A Pull

by DonnaLynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pull Out Method, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLynn/pseuds/DonnaLynn
Summary: Y/N a makeup artist who gets to work with all sorts of people and all sorts of places. But then you get to work closely with Bucky Barnes.





	Have A Pull

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel anything fiction except for my solo I wrote based on Natasha Romanoff. This was something I literally write in an hour or two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Y/N loved her work, being a makeup artist was a dream come true. All the traveling, meeting new and interesting people. She most certainly got to meet some of the most she admired. She hated using the word “fan” made a person sound crazy when they weren't. She understood and rationalized they were just people like her and anyone else.

Her most recent movie had her being the personal makeup artist to none other than Bucky Barnes. Who played a ruggedly handsome vampire and every day she was literally within a few feet of him to make sure his makeup didn't run, smudge or smear AI certainly he had to be pale while still donning his scruff.

In the mornings he came to her trailer or she went to his and throughout the day she traveled wherever with him along with his hairstylist Jon, who was gay and loved being around Bucky, who wasn't out off by him in the least.

It was her turn to go to his trailer this morning. Knocking as always she waited for him to tell her she could enter. Last thing she wanted was to come in on him naked or doing God knows what else.

The door opening revealed a shirtless Bucky with his freshly washed hair dripping down his shoulders and chest.

“How many times have I told you to just come on in.” He stepped back to allow her to come on in with her hefty makeup kit.

Rolling her eyes a little she hauled the kit in and placed it on the table. “And how many times have I got to tell I'm not walking in to being naked or engaged in something I don’t need to see.” Not that she would be embarrassed, she wouldn't be but it might make things awkward.

Again noticing his state of no shirt and tilted her head. “Is today a shirtless day?” The schedule got mixed up in her head some days.

“Actually is a full nude scene but Nick said you would only need to cover me from my dick up, and my entire back side.” There wasn't a teasing tone or smirk so he wasn't lying.

She nodded now remembering. “Got it, now I remember. Okay, disrobe Barnes.” She stood there with her hands on her hips and wait for him to hook his thumbs in his jeans pushing them down and off his legs.

He was certainly impressive to say the least, in every way.

“You know what I should probably do your face and chest first.” She picked up a towel and handed it to him so he could cover his manly bits and instructed him to take a seat while she got her things together.

“We've got two hours to do this but we've got time.” At the moment she had her back to him. Bent over looking and gathering out of her kit. All Bucky could do was look at her ass which was so nice and plump. She wasn't too small, she had meat on her bones and if that didn't appeal to his more 40's sentiment. He loved a woman with a plump body.

And to make matters worse she was wearing a low cut shirt which showed the top curve of her boobs beautifully. Whenever she leaned over in front of him while he was sitting to do or fix his makeup he couldn't help his eyes going straight down her shirt.

He was already sitting with the towel draped over his lap when she turned to face him. With the prepping primer smoothing between her hands she began to smooth it over his face.

Most of the time, during the morning they were relatively silent while she got him ready. Like they both went into their own minds in thought. He was always curious as to what she was thinking.

What did Y/N think about when doing his makeup? What it would be like to have his hands on her for a change. His lips, his body, his manhood sliding inside her when she least expected it. “What is going through that talented mind of yours?” She heard him asking quietly as she had already started the foundation on his face.

You know, she could have been an actress herself as well as she could lie when it was something like this. But for some reason she didn't want to lie this time.

“Wondering what your hands would feel like on me for a change?” She shrugged trying to hide the emotion behind it. Maybe if she kept it nonchalant he wouldn't take it as anything more than a passing thought.

His eyes trail to the deep cleavage of her shirt and he finds his hand coming up to pull the top of her shirt down, exposing her breast coming out of her bra.

The air changed between them and it was like it suddenly clicked. Y/N down where his hand was massaging her breast, lightly pinching her nipple before looking back up into his eyes.

The mirroring hunger in them had her rubbing her thighs together. He shifted and that's when she noticed he was hard under the towel.

“Bucky…” she started but he had his lips on hers and off the chair. Pushing her back onto the sofa. Mouths delving together, hands on each other she wanted him so badly and if his erection was any indication he wanted her too.

Without a word he pulled back. Sitting up, hands going to the button of her jeans he quickly had them undone and pulling them down her hips and off her legs, along with her panties.

Pants off she rested one foot on the edge of the couch the other on the back as he leaned back over her, between her thighs.

Head rested against hers he reached between then placing himself against her. With a deep groan he slid inside her, both of them moaning as he settled.

Y/N wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Panting into the top of his shoulder and he began to move. Sliding his hard cock in and out of her wet heat.

His face buried against her neck soon they were both panting. Not the least bit concerned the trailer may be rocking from the force of his hips.

She bit down heavily but not deeply along his shoulder wanting him to fuck her harder. Bringing her lips close to his ear she nibbled the lobe. “Harder…” the only and first word spoken between them since they started.

Bucky groaned deeply, taking hold if her legs, hoisting them over the top of his arms and began to pound into her harder.

Y/N could feel herself getting close and that's when she realized he wasn't wearing any protection and she wasn't on any birth control.

Holy fuck that just made her cum so hard.

Stiffening under him she held onto him tightly. Shaking as she came, her moans quivering against his ear.

A second later he pulled back and up and that's when she realized he was cumming on her belly. Hearing him grunt and moan as he spent himself had her wanting again.

When she didn't feel anymore of his cum falling against her belly she looked down then up at him. “Uh, I need to quickly clean up so I can finish getting you ready.” She brought her other leg from around him and was standing from the couch and heading to his small bathroom. Leaving him to sit partially kneeled on the couch wondering what just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. If it gets enough responses I may consider writing more.


End file.
